


Cyclical

by mchks



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Adachi is a dick, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, a/b/o dynamics but not hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchks/pseuds/mchks
Summary: Moving to Inaba disrupts Souji's schedule both mentally and physically.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've wrote anything publicly for persona 4!! i missed it lol
> 
> thank u to the person who asked me to write this!

Moving to Inaba was a big disruption in Souji’s normally routine schedule. 

In the city, he would wake up, go to school, come home, and study until he inevitably fell asleep. His parents made sure of it, even if they worked ungodly hours. They were both doctors and he hardly ever saw them, but it was fine that way. Souji had always lived like that.

So stepping over the threshold of the Dojima’s small residence, he realized that some things were going to change. 

And they did. For the most part, this was good. He’d made numerous friends (actual friends!) and settled quickly into the new routine that he carved out for himself.

His grades were still impeccable, as always, but now he spent time on other things, and other people. A lunchbox for Kanji one day, making dinner with Nanako the next. It felt so nice to fit in, to finally belong, that Souji almost missed the little ‘x’ on his calendar. 

October 7th, a Friday. Just over a week away. Has it really been six months since his last heat? It barely feels like time has passed since he stepped off the train. He’d have to ask for his history test to be moved and call in sick to school. And hide it from the others as best he could. Sure, people knew, but it’s better when you don’t have to say “Oh, Souji’s in heat.” out loud.

He looks at the x for a little while longer. He feels okay right now, and they still have to rescue Naoto. They’re on the final level anyways, and can’t afford to slack off now. No, Souji won’t let this stop him. Maybe he’ll get a little broody, or tire easily, but September has only just ended. He’ll push through it and take the week off when everyone is safe.

-

The next day, everything goes well. Mr. Morooka chews him out, as per usual, but he’s lucky enough to know the answer to his questions this time. He eats dinner on the roof with the Investigation Team, and they discuss how they’re going to go about their time in the TV world today. Yosuke steals one of his croquettes (though he doesn’t mind) and Chie puts on a whole show of chasing Yosuke down and making him surrender the 250 yen needed for a canned coffee. She dumps the coins into Souji’s hands like a prize and Souji bows theatrically. “My saviour.”

“Hey!” Yosuke yells, indignant. He still hasn’t gotten up off the floor. “That was topsicle money!”

Chie laughs. Souji offers Yosuke a hand before returning his change. “Next time I can make your lunch too, you know.” He says, and Yosuke looks like he just offered him a million bucks.

Remembering the x on his calendar, Souji pipes up before anyone has a chance to claim the shopping duty for themselves. He needs to visit Old Lady Shiroku. “I’m going to stop by the shopping district before Junes today, we need more macca leaves. Does anyone want anything?”

His teammates shout over themselves for various items, and Souji mentally adds them all to the list. The lunch bell rings before he can finish hearing all of the needed items, but Yukiko promises to ask everyone and put together a list. Souji thanks her profusely before he runs up the stairs to get to Ms. Sofue’s class. It’s nice to have one teammate that isn’t so… _chaotic._

After school, the shopping district is fairly empty, save for the regulars that milled about on any given day. He slides open the tatami door and steps inside, senses immediately assaulted with the smell of incense and herbs. While it’s not a bad smell, he wrinkles his nose a bit. It’s a lot to take in all at once.

“Ah, welcome.” Old Lady Shiroku greets him as he enters, looking away from the small TV that’s playing on a stool behind the counter. “I have the medication you requested. What else can I get for you today?”

Souji smiles in greeting. He tells her his order and gathers what he can himself while she busies herself getting various loose herbs together. Macca leaves, a few beads, and a hand made ointment. He pays for the Goho-M and the medicine kits that he picked up with a small stack of bills. “Where are you getting this, hm?” The old woman says, one eyebrow raised. “I remember you could barely afford all these medicines when you moved in, and you don’t get all of this money washing dishes for me!”

“Oh, I have a part-time job, ma’am. I fold envelopes.”

Old Lady Shiroku looks skeptical of his explanation, though she doesn’t ask him anything else. Souji is thankful for that. 

“Now you make sure you don’t lose that!” She calls, as he heads for the door. “That powder takes three days to age right, and I don’t have any more!”

Souji says a quiet “Thank you!” as he leaves, thankful to get out of the store before she started to grill him on something else. Maybe he would have to find a better excuse for the money from the Midnight Channel. He'll try to think of one on the bus to Junes.

-

Arriving back in the Junes electronics section, Souji is sore and exhausted. Each step is a new effort, and he feels like he’s been running for days, even if only a few hours have passed in the real world. Naoto’s shadow was defeated, and they got Naoto back to their grandfather's apartment safely. They were tired and had fallen asleep on Kanji’s back as he carried them back through the shopping district. This had caused Kanji to become so red that Souji thought that he’d bust a blood vessel, but thankfully Yosuke and Teddie were too absorbed in their bickering to tease him about it. 

After dropping everyone at their respective residences, Souji walks home. He knows his uncle will be home early tonight, probably after drinking, so he should hurry back in time to make dinner for the three of them. Despite this, he still stops at the Samegawa to pet one of the strays that live there. She has new kittens, and Souji promises her treats the next time he sees her. 

When he arrives home, he’s immediately met with the smell of beer and the sound of Dojima laughing loudly. Nanako’s uniform shoes are on the mat, alongside a pair of brown oxfords that Souji doesn’t recognize. However, as he steps further into the Dojima residence, he realizes who they belong to.

Adachi is sitting at the chabudai while Dojima relaxes, sprawled out on the futon. Several empty beer cans litter the ground, with an unfinished one resting on the floor beside Adachi. Nanako jumps up from the dinner table (it appears that one of the men brought home take-out sushi) and runs towards Souji, arms outstretched. 

“Big bro!” She squeals, wrapping her arms around Souji’s waist. “Welcome home!” 

Adachi and Dojima finally take notice of his presence. The smaller detective looks over at Souji. “Uh- Hi there!” He smiles, giving a little wave. The man looks even less put together than usual, a crooked smile made more noticeable by the alcohol’s effect. “Your uncle and I got off work early, so-”

“So there’s food in the fridge.” Dojima interrupts. “The missing Shirogane kid finally showed up, so we all got the evening off.”

Adachi looks a little hurt by the interruption. “Sir- I was just about to say that! Anyway, Souji, c’mon and sit down!” 

They sit there for a while, talking while Souji eats dinner. Adachi lets a little too much slip about the murders (it looks like he’s kind of a lightweight) and Dojima scolds him, and then in the awkward silence Nanako decides to go up to her room to read. It’s probably better that she didn’t listen to her father and his colleague talk about murders, anyways.

It’s a nice break from everything that’s been going on, and Souji finds himself relaxing around the other men. He gets to see his uncle laugh for the first time in a while, and it’s easier to relax now that the shadow is dealt with. At least, until Adachi sniffs the air. 

“Hey, Dojima-san… Do you smell that?” He makes a face and sniffs again, craning his neck to try and identify the smell. “Did you get dessert at the restaurant?”

Souji tenses. He can’t smell anything, but it’s so close to the 7th… maybe? No, he’s still a week away. Dojima sniffs the air as well, crinkling his nose. “No, you must be imaginin’ things. Are you still hungry after all that?”

Adachi laughs sheepishly, the strange smell forgotten. “I’m fine, I’m fine! Even if I was hungry, I have a few microwave meals at home... I just thought dessert would be nice.” He looks sad at the mention of microwave meals. Dojima grumbles unintelligibly. 

When he’s sure that he’s safe from suspicion, Souji excuses himself to do his homework for the night, making sure to grab the supplies he picked up at Shiroku earlier.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Souji releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. God, is his scent showing already? That’s just his luck. He sits down at his desk, pulling out the day’s purchases from his bag, along with some of the spoils from the TV World trip. He can stop by Daidara tomorrow to sell them. He takes out the sachet from Old Lady Shiroku and breaks the paper seal holding it shut. Then he pops the top open and tilts his head back, downing the contents. It tastes horrible and he suppresses a gag, but at least this will stop the pre-heat symptoms. The powder coats his mouth and he downs the lukewarm cup of water by the futon in an attempt to rid himself of the taste. It was common medicine, couldn’t they make it taste a little better?

He sits down at his desk and works on his history homework for a bit until he can no longer hear the two men bickering downstairs. Souji goes downstairs slowly, avoiding the step that creaks as to not wake Nanako. Dojima is sitting out on the porch smoking a cigarette. Watching his uncle, Souji fails to see Adachi round the corner and walks face-first into him. 

“Ah! Oh- Seta-san, sorry!” Adachi laughs sheepishly, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head. “I didn’t even notice you were there!” 

Souji just smiles and nods, offering a quiet apology as Adachi goes to smoke with Dojima. As he heads back up the stairs, he hears Adachi accuse Dojima of hiding sweets again.


	2. Chapter 2

October 7th slowly inches closer, each day getting progressively harder for Souji. On Tuesday, he finds himself leaning on Yosuke during lunch, dozing off, which is uncharacteristic enough to be noticed by the redhead. However, aside from a passing remark (“Man, what’s with you? Tired?”), Souji is left alone. Wednesday evening he spends tossing and turning in bed, trying to sleep. He’s got an extra blanket from the closet in an attempt to make himself comfortable, but nothing seems to calm him down enough to sleep. Thursday, he wakes up and his boxers are soaked through with a combination of slick and pre-cum. He relieves himself in the shower, knees shaking as he fingers himself, and he stays there until the pipes run cold. He doesn’t think about how he cried as he came, relief coursing through his veins.

He takes the day off school and does his classwork in his room all day, trying to keep his thoughts even half-way lucid. His head is clouded with hormones, and he just wants to curl up into a ball and stay there until this is all over.

After work, Dojima brings Adachi home again. He’s becoming a frequent dinner guest, and Souji has started to double recipes in order to fill everyone’s stomachs. Sometimes he’ll send Adachi home with leftovers, which seems to please the detective. Tonight, with Nanako staying at a friend's house, he’ll have at least two meals worth of food to give the man. With all the information Adachi (unknowingly) provides the Investigation Team, Souji thinks that it’s the least he can do.

Today though, he can barely focus. Souji stares down at the pot of curry. He sweats, only half because of the stove’s heat. Did he already add the soy sauce? The two other men laugh behind him, Adachi popping the tab of another can of Asahi beer. They’re talking about work or something. Souji shifts his weight and grimaces as another flash of heat moves through his body. If he can just keep this facade up until they’re done eating, he can retreat back into his room and wrap himself in blankets for the rest of the week. The first few days were the worst ones, anyways. He’ll just ride it out and then it’ll be like nothing even happened.

Dojima grumbles as he pushes himself up from the couch. “I’m going outside for a smoke.” 

And with those parting words, he stumbles outside. Souji fills a glass with water for when he returns and sets it on the chabudai before returning to the curry. He’s doling out the curry into bowls when Adachi wanders over to watch him.

“Looks great, Seta-san!” The detective smiles at Souji. “It smells really good!”

Souji gives him a small smile as he serves the food. He can smell Adachi, even from across the kitchen. He smells like leather, with a bitter undertone to it that Souji can’t place. For a moment, he wants to rub up against him, just a brush of the arm, or something. For human contact (and god does he ever want human contact) but he resists the urge. Of course, Adachi also smells like cheap beer and cigarettes, which is considerably less pleasant and helps to curb the impulse. Adachi looks off into space for a moment, brows furrowed. Souji is too busy preparing the meal to notice that he’s sniffing the air again, looking him over. Dojima chooses that moment to walk through the back doors, so Souji brings out their food. 

They eat, and Souji stays silent, trying to make himself look “normal”. He resists the urge to fidget, and eats quietly. Adachi and Dojima pay him no mind, with Adachi’s incessant chatter filling the room. Souji practically inhales his food, rivaling Adachi in speed. As soon as he’s finished, he stands up and rinses his dishes, excusing himself for the night. In his haste to get to his room, Souji misses the look that Adachi gives him as he disappears up the stairs.

-

Souji works for a while folding envelopes. He doesn’t have any real responsibilities for the next week, so it’s a good time to catch up on things. In the moments of clarity, that is. Knowing how Dojima is, he’ll probably leave him alone for the week, awkwardly leaving meals outside his door.

He folds the last crease into an envelope and sets it in the pile. Starting on the next one, he glances at the clock in his room. 12:43 am. He’s lost track of time again, hasn’t he.

Souji jumps at the knock at his door. Adachi’s voice comes through the wall. “Hey, Seta-san. Can you help me find a blanket for your uncle? He’s passed out on the couch again.”

There’s a wavering in the other man’s voice. Souji grabs the spare bedding from his closet (the room he’s in used to be a storage room) and opens the door to meet Adachi. 

“I’ll go tuck Uncle in,” Souji says, ever the gracious host. “Would you like me to get you the spare futon? It’s awfully late out.”

Adachi looks shocked by the offer. “Oh- no, I couldn’t! Ah, but maybe… they turned the heat off in my apartment last week and the night bus won’t take my pass...” The detective looks sadder by the second, and Souji feels bad for him. It’s getting colder now, with the season changing.

“I’ll set it up for you after I check on Uncle.” Souji says, a gentle smile on his face. Adachi follows him down the stairs and watches as he gently lifts Dojima’s head (the officer is drooling, and there’s a puddle of it on the couch cushion) and places a pillow underneath it. Souji drapes the blanket over the sleeping man. He goes to get a glass from the kitchen, and Adachi trails behind him. 

As Souji leans up to grab the cup, he feels Adachi rest his chin on Souji’s shoulders. He laughs, nervous, as he goes to fill the glass with water. A hand on his ass shocks him enough that he drops the cup and it clatters into the sink. 

“Shh, Souji-san.” Adachi whispers, breath hot on Souji’s neck. “Your uncle is sleeping, remember?”

The sudden use of his first name shocks Souji, and he puts a hand over his mouth to stop himself from saying something he could regret. Adachi presses him into the countertop more and continues to grope his ass, the other hand snaking around and under his nightshirt. Souji gasps into his hand as Adachi reaches between his legs and teases him through his clothes. He’s already hard, and he’s sure Adachi notices.

“I’ve been smelling you all night, Souji. All week, really. It’s fucking irresistible. I bet you didn’t even bother taking anything to cover your scent, flaunting it for me. For everyone.”

Souji shakes his head frantically as Adachi's hands continue to roam. He’s shaking with the effort of restraining himself, and it takes everything he has not to pant and moan and beg to be touched. Adachi’s hands feel cool against his burning skin. Fuck, it feels so good.

Adachi grinds against him, pushing Souji into the cool surface of the countertop. Souji groans and Adachi abruptly stops. “Quiet.” He hisses. “Dojima’s sleeping. What would he say, seeing you like this? His perfect nephew?” 

That sends a shudder through Souji, and anxiety settles in his stomach. Everything feels so good, he doesn’t want it to stop. But... he doesn’t want Dojima to wake up either, even if his uncle is a notoriously heavy sleeper. 

“My- gh- my room.” Souji pants, as Adachi continues to rut against his ass. “Please?”

Adachi doesn’t answer, and Souji thinks that he might not have heard him. But then Adachi pulls himself off of Souji and walks away. He pauses and looks back once he reaches the stairs, eyebrow raised. Souji has to take a moment to push himself off the counter and collect himself. His knees are weak, and he’s shaking. Then, he’s grabbed by the collar and yanked up by Adachi. His shirt collar chokes him for a second until the detective lets go, gesturing for Souji to follow. He does, and Adachi climbs the stairs. With each step, Souji can feel slick dripping into his underwear. He grimaces at the feeling.

The two are barely inside Souji’s room when Adachi grabs him, pinning him against the wall. He pants against Souji’s neck, and his hot breath makes Souji shiver. Adachi’s scent is borderline overwhelming, clouding Souji’s senses, but he still wants more. He buries his face in the other man’s hair in an attempt to satisfy the craving.

For a while, it does. Souji feels drunk on all the stimulation, barely keeping himself upright. If it weren’t for one of Adachi’s knees shoved between his legs, he’s sure that his legs would have given out. Adachi teases his teeth against the exposed skin of Souji’s neck and smiles when he hears Souji’s moan. Souji’s never been very talkative, so every sound he coaxes out of the other man is like proof of dominance to Adachi.

Each time the detective licks over his collarbone, Souji shivers. He knows he shouldn’t let Adachi get too close- hell, he’s like a completely different person right now- but the heat that blooms in Souji’s stomach when Adachi sucks too hard on his skin, or runs his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot… He can enjoy this just a _bit_ longer, right?

Adachi impatiently shoves down Souji’s pajama bottoms when it becomes clear that he won’t remove them on his own. Immediately, fingers go to tease Souji’s hole and he squirms as Adachi coats his fingers in slick. It’s not uncomfortable, but it’s weird for him to linger. But Adachi doesn’t seem to care how Souji feels, continuing to feel him up. He twists one of Souji’s nipples under his shirt, watching how the other reacts. A grin is practically plastered to his face the whole time.

As Souji squirms in his arms, Adachi leaves a trail of hickies up his neck and onto his jawline. “Better hope these disappear soon,” he whispers, chuckling as he adds more to Souji’s already marked up neck. “Or people will know what you really are. Can’t let that get out, hm? Or half of Inaba will be lined up outside your door.”

Adachi hums as he inserts another finger into Souji, enjoying how he looks beneath him. The younger man tries to move, to push himself down on Adachi’s fingers, but Adachi growls low and Souji stops immediately. The detective leans back in and buries his face in the crook of Souji’s neck. Thinking that Adachi will kiss him again, Souji moves his head to provide an easier access point. Instead, Adachi bites down hard on his shoulder. Souji yelps at the pain of Adachi’s teeth breaking skin, and pulls away, trying to push the older man off of him and kick his hands away. It hurts, both the actual physical pain and the breach of trust. But it only takes a second of Adachi holding him down again before the pit of Souji’’s stomach burns hot again and his head gets fuzzy. It’s pleasant, he thinks, letting his head drop against Adachi’s shoulder as the other man brings his tongue over the wound, cleaning up the small beads of blood that begin to pool there. 

Maybe, if this is what it feels like, he could do this again… 

Wait, what is he thinking?

Souji whines, pulling away from Adachi as best he can. But his treacherous body can’t stand even a second without the pleasure it so deeply craves, and Souji finds himself humping the man’s leg as it works its way back between his thighs.

"Hm. Desperate, aren't you?" Adachi purrs. "I bet you'd do anything to take my cock right now, right Souji-san?" The honorific is drawn out, and Adachi's tone almost mocks him. It makes Souji's eyes sting. The pleasant fog in his head has cleared a little bit, enough for the embarrassment to seep through.

Slender fingers finally, finally enter him and he keens, pushing himself closer to Adachi. 

"You're so needy… If I didn't need a good fuck right now I'd hate that, you know. I can't stand it." Adachi inserts another finger and begins to scissor them. "But hey, you take what you can get, right?"

The fingers are rough and calloused, and as Adachi fingers him Souji cries out into his suit jacket. It's both so much and not enough, he simultaneously needs more and can't stand it. Adachi undoes his fly and lowers his pants just enough to pull his cock out and Souji can't beg fast enough. 

"Plea- Augh-! Please, please, please-"

It's like a mantra, almost, and Adachi shuts him up by shoving his tongue in Souji’s mouth. He tastes like shitty beer and the curry from earlier, but somehow Souji can't get enough. He lets Adachi kiss him as the detective removes his fingers and aligns himself with Souji's hole.

Just the tip pressing against him is enough to drive Souji wild, and he can feel tears forming again. He hurriedly blinks them back. Adachi pushes roughly into him, any apparent care for Souji gone as he takes him. 

Any coherent thoughts are fucked out of the younger man as Adachi presses him roughly into the wall, pinning him there with his body. He grabs fistfuls of grey hair to maneuver Souji into the right position.

Souji moans into Adachi's mouth as he grazes against Souji's prostate. Adachi is big, and each time he pulls out Souji wants nothing more than to be filled again. "More-" he pants, "Please, fffuck, I- m-more-"

And he gets what he asks for, because Adachi speeds up, pounding Souji against the wall. If anyone else were around, Souji's sure they'd hear him through the drywall. As Adachi hits his prostate again, Souji cries out. The detective seems to relish in the sound, fucking him harder. 

Souji can feel Adachi’s knot swelling as it pops in and out of him. He writhes beneath Adachi, the feeling of being stretched proving too much for him. Soon, Souji comes, spilling over his stomach. Adachi doesn't seem to notice (or care) as he continues to fuck Souji through his orgasm. The combination of overstimulation and the stretch of his knot is borderline painful as he continues to rail the young man.

“You can’t- Adachi-san, I need you to move-”

The only warning Souji gets is a "F-Fuck-!" before he feels hot cum rush inside of him. Finally lucid, he struggles, attempting to climb off of Adachi but he can't. 

“You- you-!” 

The words don’t come to Souji easily, his brain still fried from the events of the last few minutes. Adachi doesn’t respond, instead opting to catch his breath as Souji struggles beneath him.

“Calm down, Souji-san. It’s not the end of the world.” Adachi says, looking down at Souji like he hasn’t just knotted him. “Besides, you looked like you were having fun… Are you really about to say that you weren’t just begging for me to fuck you?”

Adachi shifts his weight around, carrying Souji over to the futon. He’s stronger than he looks, too. What else is Adachi hiding from him?

The detective leans against the wall, Souji straddling him. Souji shifts around in an attempt to get comfortable, but the knot rests heavy inside of him, and being filled with cum isn’t really helping his situation. Not to mention the fact that the movement is causing him to get hard again. Adachi smirks at him, reaching down to jerk him off. “I thought you didn’t like being knotted, hmm?” 

Souji buries his face in Adachi’s shoulder as he’s jerked off. The knot is beginning to shrink again, and Adachi speeds up his motions. It almost feels like too much, he’s still sensitive from his earlier orgasm. Souji makes a small noise as Adachi slows his pace, running a thumb over the tip before speeding up again.

Exhausted, Souji comes a second time. He lifts himself off Adachi’s softening cock and feels cum drip out of him and down his leg. Souji locates his pants on the floor and tugs them on, not caring if he gets them dirty. Then he plops down on the futon.

Adachi grabs a half-folded envelope off the table. Souji’s too tired to stop him from doing whatever he’s up to, so he just watches as Adachi scribbles something down on the paper. He sets it down on the desk and straightens his clothes as he goes to leave the room. 

“That’s my address.” He says, not turning around. “If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

With that, Adachi leaves to sleep on the couch, taking the spare linens with him. Souji pulls his quilt over his head. His body is sore and his mind is tired. Heat momentarily satiated, he relishes the first clear thoughts he’s had all day. He’ll finish folding the envelopes in the morning, and make sure to put Adachi’s address in a place that Dojima won’t find it.

Maybe he'll stop by when his heat passes. Just to check in on him.

**Author's Note:**

> i write fetish porn for myself and others. check out my other accounts
> 
> contact:  
> mochikos33@gmail.com  
> @833t13 on twitter


End file.
